In the land of the wolf
by SushiWasabi
Summary: Saber X Gilgamesh in AU. Saber is the princess of a small irrelevant country and is send as a tribute to Chono Empire. However Saber has no intention of bowing down to the the emperor, Gilgamesh. What will happen when the two clash? (Rated K for now.)
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty?!" Arturia screamed; her voice filling the throne room. She was enraged, how could her father, The King of Cerasa, agree to such outrageous deal?  
The man sighed as he looked down at his eighteen year old daughter from his throne.

"I had no other choice, my dear." he replied as he sent away his servants with the swish of his hand. And it was true, small countries like Cerasa could only agree to the demands of larger ones, especially when that country was the largest of them all, Chono. Besides it was a miracle that they even tried to negotiate; their reputation wasn't the friendliest.

"Father, you're the one who taught me there is always a choice." Arturia glared at her father, her blue eyes filled with anger but also hurt.

The King Cerasa, uncomfortably shifted in his throne. Arturia was his youngest and his only daughter; he couldn't help but pamper her a bit more than the rest. He tried to let her grow up wild and free, away from the obligations and duty. After all she would never have to face the weight of the crown though it was arguable she would make a better ruler than her brothers. But as much as he didn't want to let his only daughter go, he had to think of his people, his country first.

"You're right." he ran his fingers through his lifeless grey hair. He felt so old and tired.

"As your father I should have refused." he said as he rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

"But as the King of Cerasa I had no choice." he said sternly.

Arturia could only stare back, she already had in mind what consequences her father had to pay if he refused the Emperor of Chono. Cerasa was only an "independent" state due to their heavy tributes to the empire. As long as the Emperor received his tributes he could not care less about Cerasa, a country the size of a pea with little natural resources. In fact it was weird how the Emperor knew that the King of Cerasa had a daughter.

"Arturia Pentadragon, go to Chono Empire and serve your country." he meant to say it as a command but it came out as a plead. It was then Arturia noticed how noticeably older her father had become. He had deep wrinkles between his eyebrows due to his constant furrowing; frown lines had become a part of his face. His hair - which once resembled her golden strands- had become sad and grey. Strong broad shoulders that used to make her feel protected had become shrivelled up and strengthless. The sudden realisation broke her heart. Maybe it was time for her to protect her father and her country.

"I will father." she said quietly as her the King's face relaxed.

"I will go to the Chono Empire to serve as a concubine so the Kingdom of Cerasa will be spared."

The King could only smile sadly at her and curse at his helplessness in his mind.

"I'm sorry, dear." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Arturia had a blue dress on with a rib breaking corset that made her waist a few thumbs smaller and a skirt that weighed almost as much as the armor she used to wear back at home when she fooled around with her brothers. The only difference was that she could only hobble inside of her formal wear. Her hair was put up into a braided bun that was too tight and gave her a headache. It took her weeks to reach Chono - or at the least the capital. Chono Empire was gigantic and she didn't want to imagine how long it would take to go from one end of the Empire to the other. Her bones ached from the travel and the tight dress was doing nothing to help. When she had finally reached the royal palace -which could have been a city of its own- she was whisked away to a chamber to await until the Emperor wished to see her.

Her fatigue couldn't mask the foreignness of the place, everything was different from the architecture to the people. She didn't just feel out of place, she was out of place. Her dress looked silly and big compared to the soft and glossy materials that the women of the country wore. She sighed and sat down trying to let her mind catch up with her body. It still felt as if she just left Cerasa as if it was only yesterday her two brothers crushed her in their embrace.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a servant entered chamber. It was time.

"Arturia Pentadragon, Princess of Cerasa." the servant announced her arrival to the Emperor.

Arturia entered the enormous throne room still hobbling in her uncomfortable dress. She could feel all the eyes of all the subjects as her heels clacked creating echoes. She kept her father's advice her eyes on the ground and after what felt like an eternity she had in front of the throne. She curtsied and waited for the Emperor to recognize her.

"Rise." demanded a young bold voice. Arturia rose and laid her eyes on the Emperor for the first time. He was young man in his early twenties, with messy golden hair that contrasted with his neat and luxurious robes. His crimson eyes mesmerized her -she had never seen such eye color on anybody- but it also reminded her of blood.

"Inform King of Cerasa that his gift was received." he said curling his mouth in a way that made him seem cruel and it her made shiver.


End file.
